Mathematically Impossible
by BlondieOnPaper
Summary: I was a regular girl. Key word: WAS. I fell through something and ended up on an anime I wasn't too familiar with. So I had to learn how to survive here and learn fast. But I knew I always had a crush on Death the Kid... all I needed to do was keep that in check and I'd be able to go home.
1. Chapter 1

The fear of falling is a fear we are born with. It even occurs in other animals.

That's the last thing I remember: falling.

I woke up to find I was lying on the hard ground with the sun blaring on my face. I squinted as I tried to block it from my eyes. But they couldn't help but widen when I saw the sun, it had a face! It just didn't look like a trick of my eyes, it was laughing! How on Earth was all of this possible? But as I looked down at my body and surroundings… it became apparent I wasn't in London anymore.

It looked as if I had left reality itself! Everything was cartooned! It looked like I was in a flippen' kid's TV show! I glanced around for any sign of people but found none. I made my way towards a town I could see, and as I got closer, I finally recognised where I was. I was on the scene of an anime show called Soul Eater. I huffed to myself; I had to be dreaming, there is no way I have been teleported into the anime universe… I didn't know that much about Soul Eater anyway! I had only seen the first couple of episodes and that was ages ago.

Death City is a lot more colourful and cheery in real life. In every shop there were colourful toys, clothes, perfumes and food! I saw a shop window and managed to catch my reflection. I guess I still looked like myself… only as if I was made in this anime style. I had my wavy golden blonde hair which came to my waist, longer than I remember but I'm not complaining. I had on a light green oversized jumper, the sleeves went way past my hands and the top of it nearly covered my mouth. For bottoms I was wearing light blue shorts with a white outline along the bottom, I had long white socks going to just above my knee with dark blue converses. The only thing different from before were my eyes, they used to be a warm brown colour, but here they are scarlet red.

A thought suddenly popped into my head, if I was in Soul Eater, how was I going to get home? As I looked to the centre of down I saw the DWMA high on the hill. If I made it to see Lord Death, maybe he could help me find a way home… all I needed to do was keep my head down until I got to him.

Going from one end of the city to the other really took a long time! I looked up at the large stairs to the Academy and started to climb them. People passed me and looked at me but I just kept my head down and buried my face into the neck of my jumper. As I reached the door and entered I saw the mission board… and the main characters standing in front of it. I instantly saw Black Star from the bright blue of his hair, and the tall beautiful Tsubaki beside him. And then to the left of them were the 2 main characters; Maka and Soul. They were arguing about something or other, I would have loved to be able to talk to them and get to know them but I just didn't have time. I needed to find Lord Death and get out of here as soon as possible!

I looked to the most normal person I could see; a young girl with short brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin wearing a baby blue dress. "Excuse me," I asked her, she turned and looked at me. "I'm really sorry but could you tell me where Lord Death's office is?"

She smiled kindly. "Oh, are you new?" She asked curiously.

I smiled slightly and shrugged. "Sort of." I lied.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I still get lost here sometimes." She turned me around and pointed down a corridor. "It's down that corridor, past a few doors and then just carry on following the signs."

I looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." I said gratefully as I left her. I carried on down the corridor and was about to go through the next door but I bumped into someone coming out of the door. I looked down to see that I had knocked him over. "I am so sorry, here let me help you." On top of everything I knocked all of the papers he was holding onto the floor. As we stood up I noticed I knocked down not just a boy… but Death the Kid himself! I snapped out of my daze as he was looking at the papers in my hands. "I'm really sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

He took the papers from me and smiled lightly. "Don't worry about, I wasn't either." I smiled awkwardly and walked around him to the next corridor. "Are you going to see my father?" He asked and I nodded in response. "Oh… he didn't tell me he was expecting anyone." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Sorry, I didn't know you needed written permission." I said quietly.

He chuckled. "Nah really it's fine go on it. Is there something wrong?" He asked, odd… I don't really remember him being this kind in the anime. But then again, I can't really remember much about the anime in general.

I turned around so he wouldn't see the vast worry on my face. "Sorta."

I entered Lord Death's office. He turned around to see me. "Oh hello!" He greeted me cheerfully. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

To his right I could see Spirit; Maka's dad looking at me with curious eyes. "Um… I was hoping that you could… help me with something?" I asked, I was so nervous. What if he can't help? What if he deems me a threat? What will he do if he decides he doesn't want me in his city?

"Oh… I think I know who you are."

I hadn't realised I was staring at my feet until my head snapped up to look at him. "You do?" I asked, starting to get panicked.

"You're the one who fell from the sky aren't you?"

There was dead silence. It was almost deafening to the point I wanted to run away; but I desperately kept my feet to the ground. Spirit looked utterly confused at Death's comment. "What are you talking about?" He asked him.

Death tilted his head to the side, still looking at me. "I think so." Spirit's attention returned to me. "I really don't know what happened."

Death held his over-sized hand to his chin (or where it would be if not for the mask). "What do you remember?" He asked.

I rattled my brain for what seemed a little longer than normal. "I was on the train. I was heading out to my university, I had just spent time at home for Christmas before heading back for study." I scrunched my nose. "I was upset. My father and I got into another argument, and I wanted to just get away. Then my vision went black and then I woke up just on the border of Death City."

"Wait, are you saying you're from another world?" Spirit asked, his eyes growing wider. I nodded, my hands retreating into their sleeves and my neck burying deepened into my jumper. "So how did you know where you were? How did you know where to find Lord Death?" He continued to question me.

"Back where I'm from, all of this is an anime show." I quietly said; waiting for his reaction.

"What?!" Spirit half yelled. "Are you saying that we're not real where you're from?! Do you really expect us to believe that? You're obviously an escapee from a lunatic asylum!"

My sides began to shake and tears of frustration formed in my eyes. "I'm not making this up!" I yelled at him, with caused him to take a step back. "I'm studying Literature at university, this kinda stuff doesn't happen in real life! It's is physically impossible for this to happen to me! I want to go home and right now I am terrified so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me a liar!" I finished my vent. Spirit was in a weird position, his hands above his head and his eyes were wide; he was blinking a few times; probably recovering from shock. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have-"

"That's quite alright missy." Death interrupted. "If something like that happened to me I'd be pretty freaked out too." This caused me to smile slightly. "I completely understand this must all seem pretty unreal right now, and don't worry I will do all I can to find a way to get you back home."

I smiled wider. "Thank you so much, I don't know how I can repay you."

He waved his arms out. "Nah nah don't worry about it."

A thought then crossed my mind. "But this may take some time, what will I do in the mean time? Won't people find me… I don't know strange if they found out about me?"

Spirit put his hand on my shoulder. "Not if they thought you were just a new student. You can study here in the meantime." He said.

"Good idea Spirit." Death agreed. "You can see what life is actually like in this show you've seen."

I laughed slightly. "But where will I live? I have no money, clothes or family here?"

"We can get you a flat, it won't be anything fancy but we can set you up there." Spirit offered. "It can be close to your son Death, that way if anything goes wrong you have someone we trust close to you."

Death the Kid; somehow I doubt he would ever trust me if he found out I'm not from this world. "Thank you. Really, for everything. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't gotten to you."

Death clapped his hands. "Yah yah don't sweat it kiddo. I think you'll like it here. Who knows? Maybe you're a weapon or a meister? There might have been a reason for you being sent here."

I rubbed my arm. "Sure, if you think so then I'll give it a try."

And so my trial life in Soul Eater began. "What was your name by the way?" Spirit asked.

"Hannah. Hannah Weaver."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Wow... I wasn't expecting such a good response for the first chapter thanks guys!**

 **bleachfanficfanatic I'm so glad you liked it! I have more due to you and others :)**

 **EchoTheNerdWolf I hope I don't dissapoint, and I'll try my best to not make it to much of a cliche for you or another one of those you've read so far**

 **marivels1327 whoop whoop! Here be the next one!**

 **Sam thank you! If there is any grammar irregularities do point them out then I shall do my best to rectify it :)**

I looked over my new apartment; it wasn't anything fancy just like Death said, but it had a charm that I instantly loved. It was on the highest floor so I had a beautiful view of the DWMA. This was all too surreal, I nearly had a panic attack earlier but Spirit managed to calm me down enough, thankfully I was still in the office otherwise I would have attracted some attention. As well as that Death gave Spirit some money and they bought me some clothes, toiletries and food; I had no idea how I was going to repay them for their kindness later. As I was unpacking the food into the kitchen I heard a knock at the door. I answered to see Death the Kid with a small smile on his face. "Hello, can I help you?" I asked him politely I knew I was going to be living near him but I didn't expect a house visit.

He nodded ever so slightly. "Hello, you probably know this but my name is Kid. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand which I shook. "Pleasure to meet you." I replied. "My name's Hannah." I then realised it would be rude to leave him in the doorway. "Would you like to come in?" I opened the door more so he could enter the house, I noted how he took off his shoes before stepping further into the house. "Please excuse the mess, I had to buy a lot of things."

He looked at my living room which was still full of the bags containing the remainder of the food, some kitchen appliances, and most of all; my clothes. He cocked an eyebrow and I was unsure how he was going to take this. "Looks like you moved here by yourself. My father tells me you came here with nothing?" He was almost asking me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just… I came to the DWMA hoping for some help. Thankfully your father has given that to me, for which I couldn't be more grateful."

He nodded. "My father is like that; he tends to see the best in people most of the time. Did your parents not help you with this?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

I got lost in them slightly; those two shades of yellow that looked so magical and I knew how dangerous he could be when he wanted to be; I knew all too well that this mellow and calm Kid was only one side of him. I broke from his gaze and rubbed my arm, beginning to get sad by the fact my parents don't even know I'm here. They have no idea where I went or if I'm even alive. And the last words I said to my father were not the best in the world. "No… let's just say I don't have contact with them right now."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Kid looking at me with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that." He walked towards my bags and saw the ones with the clothes. "You came here with nothing?" He asked.

I fiddled with my hands. "No… like I said it's a bit of a complicated situation I'm in right now. I'm only attending DWMA until I figure out what I'm meant to do."

"Who knows, maybe you're a weapon or a meister?" He said cheerfully.

I smiled and laughed slightly. "Your dad said the same thing."

He smiled widely in response, something that made him look no more than an ordinary boy (in an anime that is). "I'll leave you to it then, but know that if you need anything, myself or my weapons Liz and Patty are just down the road."

I nodded. And went to the door to see him out. "I'll see you at school I guess." I said.

"Indeed you will. Goodnight." He smiled again before leaving. I closed the door and leaned my forehead against the wood of the door. Truthfully I had no idea how I was going to pull this off. This whole scenario sounded like some ridiculous romance novel. So basically I'm bound to fall in love with one of them… oh I hope it's not Black Star!

I got no sleep. How could I? I cried for an awful lot of it. I was just so scared that I may not be able to get back to my normal life again. I had it figured out really, I was in a pretty good place mentally over there; I had friends, a decent-ish job and my university was going well. But then this whole thing just _had_ to screw up my life. I decided to put on my new clothes; a pair of black skinny jeans with rips over the knees, a dark green ¾ length sleeved top with cut outs over the shoulders, a beige scarf around my neck and I wore pale blue trainers. I looked in the mirror and put a few clips in my hair to pin my fringe out of my face. I still couldn't get over my eyes; the red just seemed so demonic to me. I froze for a moment.

Death said I could be a weapon or a meister. But what if I was something else? Witches exist here as well. If death knew about me then they might know as well. I could be anything. I could even be a Kishin.

I shook my head, throwing the thought to the side as I knew I was safe in the city and that I didn't think that Death would let anything bad happen to me. Plus I have never eaten anyone's soul so I think I was good on the Kishin side of things.

I left the house with a slice of toast in my mouth, my fist day at DWMA was about to commence.

I was walking before hearing my name get called out by a familiar voice. I looked behind me to see Kid, Liz and Patty walking up to me. Patty was waving widely even though she had no idea who I was. I smiled. "Hey Kid." I greeted them.

"Hi Hannah, these are my weapons Liz and Patty." He gestured to the girls who smiled at me in response.

As we walked to the school I was nervous and began fiddling with my hands again. "You haven't got anything to worry about you know." Liz said and I looked up to see her put her hands behind her head. "We know that you haven't a clue what you are so that's where we come in."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah!" Patty loudly agreed. "I mean even if you're a witch I'm pretty sure we won't kill you."

I deadpanned at her: terrified at the thought. "Don't be daft Patty." Liz shot her down. "There's no way Death would let a witch into the academy. She's a weapon or a meister."

I scratched the back of my head and only half payed attention to Patty and Liz's chatter. Kid noticed my silence. "Sorry, Patty's a little… well Patty."

We looked over to them and Patty had found amusement in spinning around as she was walking which brought a smile to my face. "No, that's alright. I guess I'm still nervous."

"Well if you find anything troubling don't hesitate to ask me for help." All I did was smile and nod in response. "Oh, I should probably warn you about our teacher Professor Stein, he's a little… okay he's very weird."

I bit my tongue as I already knew who he was and what he was like. "I'm sure it'll all be fine." I lied… again. The truth of the matter is that I was actually terrified of meeting Stein. I knew from watching the anime that he was a genius at looking at people's souls. So what made me scared was what he may see when looking at my soul.

We entered the school grounds and I saw Soul sat on the floor outside the building with Maka and Tsubaki stood by them. I cringed as I heard a muffled voice. I looked up to see Black Star shouting things from atop one of the spike protruding from the school. "Not this again." Liz groaned. "Does he have to do this whenever a new student starts here?" Patty was laughing uncontrollably for some reason I couldn't fathom.

"So you're the new student there's a buzz about?" Soul asked. "You look pretty weak to me.

I heard a 'thunk' and cringed when Maka hit him in the head with a large book. "Soul that's rude." Maka said to him. She walked up to me and gave me a friendly smile. "Hey, my name's Maka. Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand. "Likewise. I'm Hannah." Black Star's muffled taunting continued until he leaped off the edge and landed behind us with a loud thud. I sighed inwardly, knowing what was coming next.

"How dare you have the school talk about someone other than me? The greatest star of all can't have the light on anyone else! Ya-Hoo! I'm the greatest there ever will be. A weak little girl will never have the stardom I am destined to have!" He shouted, I tuned out after he continued, honestly he was the most annoying guy I think I've ever had the misfortune to come across. "Ha! What's this? You're struck silent by my pure awesomeness!"

I turned to Kid. "Can you show me the way to my class please?" I asked him.

"Certainly." He said before shooting Black Star a death glare that shut up Black Star for a moment. Being around Black Star was going to give me a headache I could tell.

I sat in a seat next to Kid and Maka. "Black Star's always like that, do what I do and just ignore him half the time." I giggled at that. "So do you mind me asking where you're from?" She asked.

I scratched the back of my head. "That's a bit complicated."

She smiled sadly. "Family issues?" She guessed.

"Just father issues I'm afraid."

"Oh to that I can totally relate." She deadpanned; I remembered she really disliked her father even though it was really clear he cared about her greatly. "My dad never stops running after other women, it really winds me up."

I had a feeling she was going to carry on speaking but she was interrupted by the door opening and Stein rolling in backwards on one of his chairs. And just like in the anime he fell of and just dusted himself off before going to the center of the room. His eyes met mine for a moment, and I could feel his eyes trying to see my soul. I could literally feel it, I know it shouldn't make sense but I could feel him looking through my body and at the soul of my being. He scared me. He truly scared me at that moment, where I knew he could see me, but I didn't know how he would react to my soul. He almost shook himself out of his serious face and went back to being carefree and carried on with the lesson. I breathed out in relief and set my mind on the lesson. But to be honest nothing went in, I was too scared about what Stein saw when he looked at me.

The bell rang and class finished quicker than I expected. "We're coming to mine now if you'd like to come along." Maka offered.

I shook my head. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'm just gonna head home." I didn't want to risk spending too much time with them; I was only going to leave once I found out how.

"Miss Weaver," I heard Stein call out to me. "Would you stay behind a moment?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded. "Looks like I have to see him anyway." I joked to Maka who smiled in response.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said to me before leaving with the rest of them, I offered Kid a smile before he left as well.

I stood in front of Stein and fiddled with my hands for what must have been the fifth time that day. "You don't need to be afraid of me Hannah." He said, causing me to look up at him. I frowned in confusion which he picked up on. "Lord Death has already informed me of your situation so there's really no need to be so nervous."

His smile didn't cause me to calm down though. "I was scared what you might see." I said bluntly.

His smile faded. "What did you think I saw?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I still don't know how all of this works."

He leaned back in his chair. "You're interesting Hannah I'll give you that." I frowned again; not sure what I should make of that. "When I looked into your soul I found that I couldn't see it. By the looks of things your soul has been damaged by something or someone close to you." I rubbed my arm; not wanting to tell him anything. "But also I can see that it's been tampered with so that I can't see what you are."

I couldn't meet his eyes. "I don't understand. How can someone tamper with something that we didn't understand where I'm from? How is that possible?" I asked him.

He twisted the screw on the side of his head. "That's exactly what I'd like to know. How can a concept unknown to your world be changed with purpose to this world? All I know is this: you were brought here on purpose."

"Wait… someone did this to me? Someone ripped me from my own reality? How? Why? Why me?" I babbled.

He stopped twisting the screw. "I have no answers. But from what I know about my own world… it won't be an answer you'd want to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Yay! People want more :3**

 **EchoTheNerdWolf whoop whoop I'm doing something right ;P There's no worry that this will be rushed, I'm planning for this to not be a short story... I hope ;) Again my goal is to not make it too cheesy**

 **bleachfanficfanatic Yay I'm so happy you're enjoying it! I'm trying to keep characters in character :P so I hope I won't rush making relationships develop**

What Stein said kept going through my head. The idea that I was brought here on purpose did not sit well with me. And the fact that he said my soul was tampered with made me feel sick to my stomach, I couldn't get my head around it. As I got into the flat, I made a beeline for the bathroom. I ripped my clothes off, turned the water to scalding and scrubbed myself raw.

I felt dirty.

Defiled.

Tainted.

I stepped out of the spray, my body bright pink from the scalding water and my excessive scrubbing, but nothing took away the disgusted feeling I had. I changed into a pair of loose white trousers and a light blue top. I wasn't in the mood for anything, so I just went into the kitchen for some comfort food. I huffed after getting some pasta and slumped on the couch, I looked to see my window was open, I frowned thinking that I had closed it earlier. The wind hit me; soothing the still tingling skin on my arms. I sighed heavily, not wanting to believe any of this was real but there was no way for me to magically discover the reasons why I was here. I crossed my legs and rested my now cold food in my lap, my appetite suddenly gone. A tear rolled down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away. Funny, I didn't cry this much back home… but then I was rather happy back home.

I stood up and stared at the sink, and I threw my bowl against the wall. It smashed against it with a shatter and pieces of pottery went all over the floor. I swept my hands across the surface and knocked all the contents on the floor, each causing a huge mess. I screamed as tears went down my cheek, I kept hitting the walls and anything I could touch. I was just so frustrated with everything. "Hannah!" I heard a female voice call my name, and I looked behind me to see Maka and Soul running to me. I shook my head and lashed out against them. They weren't real. None of this had to be real.

Soul wrapped his arms around my wait trying to calm me down but I continued to struggle against his tough grip. "What the hell man?" He struggled out while trying to pin my arms down.

"Hannah!" Maka shouted at me. "Hannah calm down!"

I still don't know why they didn't leave me. They barely knew me yet they waited out my episode until I calmed enough for them to get me out of the kitchen. Maka was picking out glass from my hands and fixing the wounds I inflicted on myself while Soul went to clean up the kitchen. She dapped antiseptic on my red knuckles, every so often she would look at me and I didn't see any judgement there. "You wanna talk about it?" I didn't say anything, instead leaning my head forward letting my fringe hide my face from her.

Sure, Maka is a nice girl and I'm certain she'd never hurt me… but the real question is would she believe me? "I don't belong here." I mumbled.

Her head snapped back up at me, she rubbed my knee reassuringly. "What do you mean?" I didn't answer her. "We're here you know? We can help."

"I want to go home but I can't." A loose tear slid down my cheek. "I left things… rather badly."

"What about your mum?" I heard Soul ask as he sat next to me on the sofa.

Maka shot him a look as she was knelt on the floor sorting out the cuts on my feet. "She left a long time ago. I haven't heard from her since I was 9." I rubbed my eye. "I'm on my own here."

Soul placed a hand on my shoulder, when I looked at him he smiled gently at me. "You know… although Maka is terrible company most of the time, especially in the morning before breakfast…" I giggled slightly and Maka rolled her eyes at him. "And of course I'm the coolest guy ever so you know… we won't turn you away if you wanted to come over anytime."

I couldn't stop the smile that was forming on my face and I saw Maka mirrored mine. "But why?" I looked between them. "You've known me for like 1 day. How do you know you can trust me?"

Maka gave a gentle smile as she rubbed my knee in reassurance. "Let's just say we have a gut feeling about you."

"What does that gut feeling tell you?" I asked.

Soul put his whole arm around my shoulders and bumped me against him. "You may want to go home, but we want you to hang around for a little while longer."

Maka and Soul ended up staying over, we laid out blanket on the floor and we slept in the living room. Friendship worked quickly for them, and I wasn't going to push their kindness away. If I'm going to stay here for a while then I can't really afford to push them away… besides they're too likeable! Soul left at one point to get some change of clothing for them so they wouldn't rush off in the morning. I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me. "Maka, you can hop in now." I called to her. She came out of my room with a towel in her arms, she was smiling but it wavered slightly when she caught a glimpse of my wrists. Self-consciously I touched the feint scars that had followed me to this world. "It's a long story." I shrugged.

She smiled all the same, her green eyes once again not judging me. "Well I hope you stay long enough to tell it." After she left I dried myself off and got changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a red top with translucent sleeves that went to my wrists. I walked into the kitchen where there was a small wooden table in the middle. On it was a series of foods, Soul was there with a clip pinning his fringe out of the way with an apron on. "Did you make all this?" I asked.

He shrugged. "A cool guy has to know how to cook his ladies food." He added with a wink. I sat down and began to eat. Maka came along shortly after in her signature tartan skirt, shirt, and vest combo. She sat next me and we all dug in to the delicious food Soul had made. "This is great Soul." I said in between mouthfuls.

"Yeah it's good to know he's good for something." Maka mumbled.

"Hey!" He rebutted. We all burst out laughing and finished off the food.

When we were all finished we headed back to the school. We began the steps leading up to the school, we all seemed content in the silence between all of us. As we got into the foyer Kid, Liz, and Patty came over to us. "Hey Soul! Hey Maka! Hey Hannah!" Patty energetically greeted us, whereas Liz just waved at us.

I thought Maka was about to say something but Kid beat her too it. "Hannah you need to come with me, my father and Professor Stein would like a word." He said in a no nonsense voice.

I shrugged. "I'll see you later." I said to Maka and Sould before going off in the opposite direction with Kid.

We walked down the corridors in relative silence. His eyes darted to my bandaged hands. "What happened?" He asked.

I looked at him and he had an expression of both curiosity and concern. "I… I had a bit of a panic attack slash anger episode." He tilted his head, silently asking me to continue. "I broke several things in my kitchen, made a right mess of it in there, cut my hands and feet." I gauged his reaction but I couldn't work it out. "Thankfully Maka and Soul came over and managed to calm me down."

"You should have called me." He said sternly. "I'm not that far from you, you know? Myself, Liz, or Patty would have helped you work through this."

"Well to be fair, I wasn't planning on it. It came on suddenly. Just… my whole situation and everything." I looked at the floor.

"Do Maka and Soul know?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. I just told them I was getting overwhelmed I guess."

He nodded. "Good. For now we need to keep this between us until we know what's really going on. I understand and would never hurt you, but others may see you as suspicious or even a threat." I smiled and nodded. "Promise me you'll come to me if you get down. Even if you're just a bit lonely, we always enjoy the company back home."

I looked at him and his smile was warm, I saw no hidden agenda, no threat… just a promise. "Okay, I promise."

If it were possible his smile got wider. He lightly grazed my bandaged hand with his own. "And don't hurt yourself."

"Aye aye Captain." I joked and he gently nudged me and let out a laugh. Kid and I entered the room and I saw Stein stood next to Death, Spirit was sitting on the stairs close by. I didn't like the look on Stein's face at all. "Hey, you wanted to see me?"

"Yah Yah kiddo, come in." Death called cheerily as he waved me over.

I smiled and shook my head. "You know, I'm not really a kid anymore, I'm 19 turning 20 in about a month." I joked.

"So? Only 2 or so years older than me." Kid said to me with a slight smirk.

"Really? You're 17?" I thought he was younger than that.

He almost laughed. "Why do you seem so surprised?" He asked.

I shrugged. "No reason."

I turned back to Death and he was shooting me a quizzical look before turning his attention to Stein. "Stein I believe you wanted to wanted to talk to the girl."

"Indeed." He began twisting the screw on his head; something I figured was a metaphor for him thinking. "You are to attend the classes held in the classrooms, but when the others do their meister or weapon training you will be with myself. I'll try and help you find out what happened to your soul."

I scratched my arm. "All due respect, and I'm grateful that you want to help me…" I met Stein's eyes. "But I want to go home. I don't want you wasting your time on me when I'm most likely nothing special."

Stein stopped twisting with a harsh click. "Your father tell you that?" Abruptly I lost my breath I had. He just stared at me, his eyes never loosing focus on my own and I couldn't stop the anger that spread on my face. "If there's something I'm very good at doing Hannah its reading people." His expression softened. "I'm not going to ask you what happened and I'm not asking you to open your past to us, I'll let you do that if you want to. But what I am asking, is to let me help you. Whether you believe it or not you were meant to be here."

"He's right kiddo." Death said in an overly cheerful voice. "We said it when we met you. There has to be a purpose as to why you're here."

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	4. Chapter 4

Stein went over some basics with me. I didn't really know where about in the story line I ended up and I couldn't talk to Kid about it seeing as he didn't know I'm from another world. From what I could gather he said that they know about Medusa being a witch and that Crona was in the dungeons currently. Though Stein mentioned Maka was trying to get through to her. It made me sad when I heard about this; as it meant I didn't know much what happens next, my memory of the show isn't all that great. Stein explained to me what being a witch meant, and what it truly meant for their world. I got the feeling that he didn't hate witches as a group, only he begrudged those who irked him. We were sat in his home office drinking a cup of tea in comfortable silence. "Hey Stein?" I asked.

"Hm?" He answered, turning his head slightly.

"What will happen if I'm a witch or a kishin?" I asked; I couldn't meet his eyes though I felt his gaze on me.

"What's the likelihood of that happening Hannah?" He answered my question with one of his own.

"I didn't think something like this was likely to happen to me." I finally met his gaze. "Yet here I am. Do you really think any of the students or even some of the teachers will take well to me if that happens to be true?"

"Then I'll protect you." He said.

I couldn't figure him out. "Why? Why would you do that?" I asked.

He pushed his glasses further up his face. "There's not a lot I can figure out about your soul Hannah but I can tell it's not a dangerous one." He ruffled my hair causing me to smile. "Plus I like you."

 **A/N:**

 **I know this is way too short but I wanted this little filler to build up for the next chapter where I will be dropping the bombshell :D Thanks to bleachfanficfanatic, crazywriter9, sam, wolfwithin, and sky for their lovely words of encouragement that has brought me out of hiding XD**


	5. Chapter 5

I was thinking about how Stein acted towards me, how he never hurt me or actually made me feel threatened. He was starting to feel like a father figure to me, and I liked it. I knew underneath that man who was slightly damaged, there was a gentle soul. But as long as he believed I'm not a bad person then that was all I needed. I walked through the streets when I heard a loud clang to the alley on my left. If there's one thing I learned from horror movies it was to NOT follow the creepy clang in a dark spooky alley.

So I continued to walk to my apartment and I got in and locked the door behind me. I hung my jacket up and took off my shoes. I walked into my living room to see my window wide open. "Funny, I swore I closed that." I said to myself. I walked over to the window and closed it on the latch. I turned around and my breath caught in my throat. "Who are you?"

A female figure was stood in the corner of the room, her face covered in shadow. There was nothing I'd be able to do to protect myself at this moment so all I could do was not piss off this person so they wouldn't feel the need to hurt me. She stepped out of the light. "You've grown up so much."

My eyes widened as I saw who this woman was. She had a gentle face, fair skin and these big brown eyes. She had hair that went to her knees in frizzy blonde waves. I could recognise her a mile away. "Mum?" She smiled and nodded, but I was filled with anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Her smile fell dramatically. "Sweetheart it's me." She held her arms out. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

I shook my head. "You walked out of my life when I was 9. Why the hell would I be happy to see a stranger?" I asked her.

She looked at me with hurt through those eyes I thought I knew so well. But I cannot forget what she did to me before she left. "Look, I know I walked out on you and I haven't been there for you but I needed to make preparations."

I shook my head. "Why should I believe anything you have to say?" I walked passed her, but she took my arm which I violently shook off. "It was you wasn't it?" I questioned. "You brought me here!" I nearly yelled.

She looked pretty upset by this point but I paid no mind to it. "Yes. Myself and the help of my sisters."

"Sisters?" My eyes widened and a chill went down my spine when it dawned on me. "Oh God. You're a witch."

She nodded. "Don't worry though I'm not going to hurt you."

My head began to hurt and I was feeling light headed. "I want to go home." I faced her with tears threatening to fall. "Send me back home."

She shook her head. "I can't do that sweetheart."

"Send me home!" I yelled but she didn't respond. "I have to get back to dad! Send me home now!" I yelled at her and it was her turn to look angry.

"Back to your father?!" She questioned. "To that lazy drunkard who doesn't give a second thought for you?" She threw her arms up. "I saved you from that sexist hypocrite! You are so much more valuable than you know."

"Oh to who? Asura?" I asked her, the tears were falling down my cheek but I couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. "I'm not a witch okay? Stein would have told me that."

She rubbed her head. "I know you're not. You're something so much more and we can help you unlock who you truly are."

"You sound like a cliché movie villain." I mumbled.

She let out a quiet chuckle. "You didn't get your sarcasm from me that's for sure." She kneeled down in front of me and stroked the side of my face. "I had to leave you behind. I didn't know what you were and I was afraid that you would have hurt yourself if I exposed you to the magic that exists here." I said nothing to her which prompted her to move closer. "I can tell you everything; how this is all possible, why it is, and what you are. Just let me in."

I turned my head from her. "I'm going to tell Death about you." I couldn't meet those eyes which I was beginning to hate.

She removed her hand from my face. "And what do you think the students will think when they hear about the fact your mother is a witch? They'll hate you. Worse they'll hunt you. We can protect you." After my long silence she stood up. "I'm not saying you're dangerous, or a kishin, or a witch. But what I am saying is that you're my daughter." I turned back to her. "I missed out on too much of your life but I can help you now. You'd never be an outcast with us."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So let me just sum up this whole thing: You left me at aged 9 then rip me away from everything I've ever known against my will…" I stood up again and walked away from her. "You tell me I;m some kinda freak in this world but that I'm _so_ valuable to you." I turned to her to see she had sat on the sofa. "Have I missed anything?" I didn't let her answer. "Oh no I nearly forgot… before you left all those years ago you said you wished you never had me. You wished that I was dead and that I was never born!"

"I was upset, I didn't mean it." She tried to reason with me.

"No you can't just apologise for this!" I yelled. "You've turned everything upside down for me and you won't send me home."

"I can't!" She yelled, I could see her eyes were glossy with the unshed tears. "I can't but I also won't! I've been watching you all these years and I've seen what he's done to you and I won't send you back to that monster."

I shook my head. "He wasn't perfect but at least he stayed." I said as calmly as I could. "If you knew all about everything in my life then why didn't you come home? Why didn't you bring me here sooner? I just… I still don't want to believe this is happening to me. Just go."

"Sweetheart-"

"No! Just go!" I slammed my hand against the wall. "You can't poof here and expect there to be hugs, kisses and rainbows all round."

She held her hands in a calming gesture. "I'll give you time. I'll come back when you've adjusted."

"Don't bother." I cut her short. "I never want to see you again."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **I am so sorry for the delay! Getting ready for university and work has just piled up :/ then I did hit a bit of a writers block but it's all good now :)**

 **Thanks for your patience and kind words! Enjoy!**

What would the hero do in this situation? If I told Maka and the others there was the danger that they would see me as a threat. If I leave it then most likely the issue would be that they would eventually find out and they'd get all upset… blah blah blah.

In the morning I got changed into my usual outfit and went to school early before any of the gang would arrive. I walked straight passed the classrooms and made a beeline for Death's room. I pushed through the doors to see him by the mirror and of course Spirit was sat on the stairs. "Death I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but there's this big problem. Like I don't know what to do and I-"

"Woah, woah slow down kiddo." Death interrupted my ramble. "What's wrong?"

"You need to get me out of here sooner rather than later." I calmed my breath.

"Why?" Spirit asked, he got up from the steps and walked closer to me. "What happened?"

"I saw my mother yesterday." They looked at each other. "As it would turn out in a shocking turn of events she is originally from here and that's why I am." They didn't interrupt so I continued. "Her and her 'sisters' brought me here…" I couldn't bring myself to look at them anymore. "They're witches." I braced myself, all I did see though was Stein's jaw that fell to the floor. "I understand if you… look I had no idea. I just want to go home just… please don't kill me."

"We're not gonna kill you." Death sounded more serious than normal. "Not to say we're not gonna keep a close eye on you though." He laughed but I didn't return it. "Take a seat Hannah." I sat in the red chair and waited for him to no doubt explain how everything's going to play out. "You know Crona?" He asked.

I frowned. "Yeah, vaguely."

"Well did you know that she's a bit like a kishin?" I nodded. "Yet we haven't killed her."

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"We know you're not evil Hannah." Spirit interjected. "You weren't born into a witch's coven, if I'm honest I can't see you ever being able to hurt someone. That's not the point really."

I frowned even more. "I'm sorry but I'm not really following you."

"You've been living in a world without magic for the past 19 years." Stein emerged from the shadows, he pushed his glasses up his nose. "There is the danger that if you really are a witch… your magic may become erratic and-"

"And I could hurt someone." I finished for him. "God this is not what I want."

"I imagine so." Stein knelt down in front of me. "I'll help you."

"You're under no obligation-"

"Oh I know, I'm really just using this as an excuse to study you." He said cooly. I looked to Spirit and he winked at me. "Being a witch isn't necessarily hereditary so only time will tell if you are or not."

I huffed. "I don't know, what's in it for you?"

"You know, it's only now do I really feel quite sorry for you." Stein lightly rubbed my hands.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your world must be quite a horrid place, if you think we're always after something from helping you."

I smirked. "It is actually. It's worse than I'd like to admit."

Stein took me to the school gym after lessons so I changed into a set of blue tracksuit bottoms and a white strap top. "Why am I doing this again?"

Stein was happily sat in a chair to the side. "Physical strength is a key feature of everyone here, and yours is severely lacking."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes. And Kid will be the best sparring partner as he won't go too tough on you." I saw a glint in his eye.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"No we haven't told anyone about your mother. We'll leave that up to you if you want anyone else to know." He looked serious for a moment, and I rubbed my arm. "No need to be nervous with me. I said it before and I meant it; I'll protect you to my best ability. But you have to be able to protect yourself to a degree." We heard a knock at the door and Kid stuck his head through the door. "Ah, on time as always Kid." Stein commented.

Kid smiled as he threw his duffel bag to the side of the gym. He was sporting a pair of black trousers with a white stripe down the side with a matching jumper. "Well tardiness is certainly not something I want to be known for."

Stein looked to his watch. "Unfortunately I have some work I need to get done for tomorrow, I'll leave her in your capable hands Kid."

He winked before he shut the door. Soul Eater isn't a romance anime dammit! My thoughts returned to the room when I saw Kid unzip his jumper and revealed a black tight fitted shirt that revealed the outlines of a very toned body. "So we're going to start with some basics first."

His voice brought me out of my daydream. Stupid hormones. "Right okay. Just a heads up… I've never actually hit anyone before."

He laughed. "Not necessarily a bad thing you know?" His smile was infectious. "Doesn't mean everyone else is going to be so nice to you though."

I ached. But I did get at least a bit better. We had been going for nearly 2 hours now which is the longest period of time where I have been doing constant exercise. Kid was extremely patient with me as I was quite clumsy and a slow learner. "Okay hit me again." He told me, raising his fists.

I tried to hit him in the stomach but he easily blocked. I aimed for his legs but he had the same idea and as he was stronger than he looked he kicked my feet from under me but my leg caught his and he toppled as well. I pinned him to the mat. "Ha! I got ya!" I was happy!

Until he flipped me over and I was swiftly lying on my back with his legs pinning mine and my arms held above my head. "That was good, but just because you've got the upper hand doesn't mean to let your guard down."

I giggled slightly but my smile faded when I realised how close we really were. His face was so close I could feel his breath on my face, and his strands of damp hair were framing his pale face. Neither of us moved for quite a while… if I was being completely honest I'm not sure I even wanted us too. "It's getting quite late." I regrettably broke the silence.

He blinked twice. "So it is." He got off me and helped me to my feet. I adjusted my top that was sweaty and horrible. "Hey um…" He asked and I turned after I put my jumper over my head. "Would you… would you like to come over for dinner?"

I smiled but it went as quickly as it appeared. "I'm all sweaty and smelly. I wouldn't want to put you off your food."

"You can have a shower at mine. I can find you some clothes to change into." His eyes were shining with hope.

"I wouldn't want to put you out." Even I didn't know why I was trying to get out of this.

"I'm offering you dinner." He put his hands behind his back. "Liz is making paella."

I smiled. "I do like paella."

His smiled widened revealing that boyish handsome face he really had. "Great. Fantastic." He picked up his duffel bag. "Then if you'd follow me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kid opened the door to his mansion of a house and I was greeted by the delicious smell of food. I took a deep sniff and smiled, I looked to Kid to see him smiling at me as well. I followed him to the kitchen to see Patty sat on the counter lightly swinging her legs and Liz by the stove, both girls smiled when they saw me. "Yay! Hannah's here!" Patty exclaimed before hopping off the counter to hug me. She quickly pulled back. "You've been running?" She asked.

"I smell that bad huh?" I asked jokingly.

"Patty!" Liz scolded. "That's rude." She shot her a death glare.

"You're not far off though, Kid's been helping me work up some physical strength." I nudged his shoulder causing him to smirk.

"You need some clothes to borrow?" Liz asked as she turned.

I looked these two girls up and down; they were tall, thin and definitely not my size. "Uh I think more than likely your clothes are gonna be too small for me." I laughed slightly.

"Well Patty's trousers will fit but I'm sure I can find you a shirt to wear." Kid offered. I nodded and he led me up the stairs and opened the door to the bathroom. "Wait here a second." He left quickly allowing me to look around the bathroom. It was exactly what I was expecting, everything in its place and perfectly symmetrical. "Here you go." Kid's voice shocked me; causing me to jump slightly. He smiled ever so slightly. "Sorry," He mumbled as he handed me the bundle. "There's a towel there for you." I took it from him and saw the shirt he gave me was a white one with a black skull DWMA emblem on it.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do this." I shrugged my shoulders.

He shrugged in response. "What can I say? I like you and so I'm gonna help you."

I felt my lips tug for a small smile. "So you gonna leave so I can shower?" I asked with a cheeky glint.

He smirked. "Actually I was hoping for a show." He winked before shutting the door behind him as he left.

I was left not really knowing what to feel; he flirted. He totally flirted with me! And the bad thing was that I liked it.

I shook my head to myself as I stripped off and stepped into the warm water. I washed myself off and rinsed the sweat off my face, I turned off the water and dried myself off. The trousers fit perfectly, weird how stuff like that happens in anime shows. But as I put the shirt on I felt like I was in that situation of when a girl sleeps with a guy and then wears the 'victory shirt'. It was a dress shirt and I had to roll the sleeves up so I could use my hands.

I walked down the stairs to see Patty, Liz and Kid setting up the table; perfectly symmetrical of course. "Take a seat Hannah." Liz said as she was putting the glasses around.

"You kinda suit Kid's clothes." Patty commented as she got drinks for the table.

"You do." Kid agreed. "It's something I think I'd like to see more often." He muttered only to me. I flushed 10 shades of red and saw Liz and Patty didn't hear. There was now NO doubt that he was flirting with me.

We ate with good amount of laughing and conversation. I felt like I could get along with them really well. "You guys really have a close bond." I commented without even thinking.

"Yeah we're like family." Patty exclaimed happily. "You fit in really well too!"

She continued to shovel food in her mouth, yet stayed very skinny which made me bite my cheek. "You seem a little off though if you don't mind me saying." Liz said carefully.

I sighed slightly. "I got… news the other day." I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm sorry." Liz said and I felt Kid's hand cover mine. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"I may not ever get back home, and I don't know why I was brought here." I squeezed Kid's hand. "Even though I haven't lived here, I feel like I belong here and that scares me."

"Because you don't know what you are?" She probed.

I nodded. "I don't know how to explain it really."

"No need to force yourself." Kid said. "These things take time, it took a while for us three to find our rhythm and sync together, so it'll be the same for you."

 **A/N: Sorry I've been away for so long, just been too busy with final year dissertation. But I'm back!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I have a question for you." I was brought out of my concentration of the maths problems in front of me. I looked up to see Ox looking up at me from the desk below. Maka also looked up; she made it no secret that she didn't like him. "Why are you here?"

That was blunt.

I barely had the chance to answer before Maka stepped in. "Ox that's so rude!" She yelled and I could see her reach for her book, and Soul leaned away in fear it was for him. "You've not spoken a word to her and that's how you introduce yourself?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose. "I was merely enquiring why a girl who attends none of the group soul training lessons and instead has private lessons with Professor Stein hasn't got a weapon or meister." He smirked in a way I knew he was trying to cause trouble. "No-one actually knows which one you are. In fact no-one has really heard of you… you just appeared from nowhere." He stood up. "And to top it all off, Lord Death is even paying for you lodging." He pointed to the ceiling in a arrogant way.

If there was something I could do… it was insult people.

"Oh I didn't realise you were an expert of my life! Hold on while I take notes." I said sarcastically as I pretended to scribble on my page. This earned a few giggles and I saw Soul and Black Star lean forward; interested to see where this would go. "You know, you're probably the reason they have to put instructions on shampoo… but with a head like yours I suppose you have no need for it." His smile fell as I heard laughter from around me. "I'm here because Death wanted me here. I am here because of the same reason as you; I belong here. I don't need you to raise the fact that I have no idea what I am; it's something I know all too well. Maybe you shouldn't try and single out my insecurities and do what everyone else here has seemed to do which is accept and help me figure it out." There was a deathly silence, he sat down and he looked very sorry but I wouldn't believe it until I heard him say it. "Mind your own problems before you talk about mine."

I returned back to my maths after my mini speech. But the apologies Ox was muttering was falling on deaf ears. I couldn't stand it when people stuck their noses in where they weren't needed. I always thought OX was one of those who stuck up for his classmates but obviously not all the time. Apart from that little hiccup nothing else happened for the rest of the class. "Alright class," Sid began. "Time for you to practice your soul wavelengths with your partners."

I walked with Maka, Kid, and Black Star and their partners before I split off as they went to the training grounds. "You don't have to leave you know." Tsubaki said gently. "You could always watch if you want."

"Yeah it's gotta be better than going somewhere to be by yourself right?" Soul asked.

"Alright then." I agreed.

"Ya-hoo!" Black Star yelled. "Yeah now you get to see the great Black Star train!" He put an arm around my shoulders. "Try not to get too jealous."

It was actually better watching the guys train than going home to feel sorry for myself. Kid and Black Star began sparring and my eyes were fixated on Kid. I knew being drawn to him was dangerous, but I couldn't help it. He was always my favourite when I watched the show, and when he flirted with me the other day I couldn't keep him out of my head. He started ranting about symmetry when Maka came to sit next to me. "Soul's just gone to get us some drinks."

"Oh thank you, I could have done that, after all it's not like I'm doing anything." I added a little saddened. I'll admit I did feel left out not being able to join in.

"Don't worry he doesn't mind." I nodded and my gaze returned to Kid. "You like him huh?" Damn her perception.

"Well of course, I like all of you." I tried playing coy.

She raised an eyebrow. "Please, I can totally tell you liiike him." She drew out the like ad gave me a lewd grin.

"I barely know the guy." Which was true. "I don't have any romantic feelings for him." That was not true.

"Here you go." Soul appeared out of nowhere, he gave me a can of iced coffee. "Guys! Drinks!" He called.

"Thanks Soul." I was a bit worried about how much he heard.

"Oh Hannah I just had a thought." Liz said as she joined us and grabbed a can. "You wouldn't know about the ball."

I raised my eyebrow. "There's a ball?" I asked.

"Yeah the Easter ball." Tsubaki elaborated. "There's another one later in the year for the anniversary but this one is just for the Easter holidays before everyone goes back home for spring break."

"That means you'll need to come dress shopping." Liz grinned. "It's a fancy occasion whenever there's a ball, you'll need to doll up."

I sighed slightly. "Then I can't go."

"Why not?" Patty whined with a big sad face.

I shrugged. "You forget I came here with nothing. I don't have a job or anything how can I afford a dress?"

"I'll buy you one." Kid said with little hesitation.

"Kid, come one." I protested. "After everything you and your dad has done for me there's no way I could ask-"

"Good thing you're not asking then." Kid interrupted.

I was about to object again but was interrupted. "I wouldn't try and argue with this guy." Soul said nonchalantly.

"Of course it's going to have to be symmetrical but I trust the girls to get you one that'll be just right for you." He smiled, I huffed. "There's really no way of changing my mind."

"Thanks Kid, I really don't know how I can pay you or your father back." I said with a shrug.

He smirked. "You could save a dance for me, that's a good start."

I smiled. "I think I could manage that." It wasn't until after a few moments I realised the rest of the gang were staring at us with wide smiles. I cleared my throat. "So when are we going shopping?"

"Tomorrow." Maka said quickly. "The dance is on Saturday next week."


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys why am I doing this?" I asked the girls as I was struggling with a zip in the dressing room. They were all outside admiring dresses of their own in the floor length mirrors waiting for me to come out. "I can't even dance."

"Neither can half of the students at the academy." Liz muttered sarcastically earning a laugh from myself and the other girls.

"Come on out Hannah let's see this one." Maka encouraged.

I finished the zip on the moss green dress and stepped out. I looked in the mirror and the cut of the floor length dress and the bustle effect around my torso did nothing for my figure. I groaned. "This is the third dress and this does nothing for me." I slumped on the bench next to Maka. "I don't suit these dresses."

"Yes you will, we just haven't found the right one." Tsubaki said before she went back to looking through the racks.

"Yeah she's right Han-han!" Patty said cheerfully. She was lying on the floor swinging her heels. "We'll get you a super cute dress and Kid will be dancing with you all night."

My mouth just hung open until I could think of a suitable comeback. As I was struggling Maka came to my rescue. "Come on Patty, we'll get her a dress that all the boys will wanna dance with her." She gave me a sly wink. "Besides, Tsubaki got herself the perfect dress for Black Star didn't she?"

Tsubaki began spluttering about something that she was his weapon and such. I was secretly thankful at Maka for deflecting the attention off me but at the same time I was secretly hoping that I could make Kid look at me more than anyone else. I got up and shuffled to the racks of dresses and just couldn't find one for what seemed ages. I then touched a lacey fabric and pulled it out. It was a thing length plain black body-con dress, but over the top was a black lace mesh dress that went to the floor. It had a low cut front with long sleeves, and on the bottom was an intricate floral design mainly consisting of red roses. "Hey that's a nice one." Liz commented as she walked to me and held it against me. "Go try it on I think this may be the one." She lightly pushed me to the stall.

I unzipped myself out of the moss monstrosity and slipped the lace one over my head. It had a built in bra so I took my own one off and adjusted myself so everything fit as it should. I would need a pair of heels as it was a little long, but it suited me. I stepped out and the girls smiled. "I think this may be the one." I confidently said.

Tsubaki and Maka tried to share a sly look and I was about to comment on it before Patty began clapping and jumping up and down with a big grin on her face. "That looks so cool Han-han!"

"Oh yeah this is definitely the one." Liz said as she joined the other two and they all had sneaky looks that gave me a nervous turn. "I have a feeling this dance will be very interesting."

The girls never did expand on what they meant when they said 'interesting' and it had been bugging me all week. I was sat with Soul and Maka in the park, Maka was happy reading and Soul was happy listening to music with me. "I'm gonna get some drinks from the machine." Maka said before getting up.

"Can I have something fizzy?" Soul asked earning a nod from her and a look in my direction.

"You know what I like." I shrugged. I changed the track on the iPod we were sharing. "You excited for the dance tomorrow?" I asked him.

Neither me or Soul needed to talk all the time, he was happy to just let the silence go between us. Not to say I didn't like talking to him; he may boast about being such a 'cool guy' but he was always happy to talk to me about anything. "Yeah I guess, a cool guy like me will have girls queuing up to dance with me."

I chuckled slightly at his usual cocky attitude. "Well I hope you save time for your meister."

He seemed to think for a minute, trying to think of an answer to make me think he didn't fancy her. Though it was evident to all of us that she meant a great deal more to him than just a meister. "Well of course, if I don't dance with her then no-one else will. I guess I'm such a cool guy that I'll help her out." I gave him a look and he gave me a smile which we both knew he was lying.

"Uh huh, so you wouldn't care if some other guy sweeps her off her feet and into the sunset." I cocked an eyebrow at him as I saw him bite his cheek.

"As if I'd let that happen." He mumbled.

"You'd let what happen?" Maka's voiced suddenly appeared.

We both had a moment of panic as to how much she may have heard. "I was scared about Kishin Souls turning up at the academy one day but Soul says that's impossible."

"Well he's right." She agreed as she handed our drinks. "I mean we all have the ability to see souls so the chance of Kishins even lasting long in the city, let alone actually making it into the school."

"Yeah I'm still getting to how everything works here." I commented.

"You know you keep saying stuff like that." She said causing my head to whip around to hers. "I don't mean it in a bad way just… did you live in a sheltered life or something?"

I scratched the back of my head, I trusted them but I didn't know with how much. "I… I don't know how to explain everything."

"Hannah you look scared." Soul noticed as he lightly touched my shaking arm. "You don't need to be scared of us, we're your friends."

I sighed, better now than later. "You remember I said I'm not from here?" They nodded. "I don't know whether you'll believe me or not but I'm telling you the truth when I say I'm…" I swallowed, my mouth feeling very dry. "I'm not from here. Where I come from, this place doesn't exist."

"You're serious?" Soul asked. "So you're saying you're from another world?"

I nodded, not sure what their reactions were going to be. "Well that explains why you're so nervous all the time." Maka said with a small smile. "You were worried what we would think?"

I nodded. "Hannah that doesn't matter." Soul said.

I frowned. "You mean you believe me?" I asked.

"Hell, stranger things have happened around here." He said with a grin.

Maka hugged me. "We're your friends Hannah." She said into my shoulder as she tightened her hold. "Death trusts you so why shouldn't we? Have more faith in us… please."

I could feel the relief rush over me as I returned her hug in full vigour. We stayed like that for a few minutes before Soul cleared his throat. "Alright that's all the mushy stuff a cool guy can take." We broke apart. "So you really have no idea what you are and why you're here?"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell them my mother is a witch, I think that would be too much. "So what was your life like back home?" Maka asked.

"Very different to here." I said with a chuckle. "There's no such thing as demons or witches or kishins. Things like science and logic are more prolific there. Plus some people don't even believe in souls."

"Wow. Sounds dead boring." Soul deadpanned.

I laughed. "Well it is at times. At first I'd say it's safer back home but I think our dangers are just different to yours."

"So if you're not home, don't you have family looking for you?" Maka asked, her eyes looking sad. "Won't they be worried?"

I shook my head. "Since my mother walked out it's just been me and my dad. He's an alcoholic." I fiddled with my hands at the sore subject. "He'd hit me, shout at me, tell me what a useless person I was. I wanted to get out of that house so badly but without me he'd surely drink himself to death." I sighed heavily and saw them both give me sympathetic looks. "The last time I saw him was a fight. I told him the second I get a job I was leaving, I told him I wished he wasn't my father."

"That's rough." Soul muttered again. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't all bad. I had friends I cared about and I was trying to set up a life for myself. Death is trying to find a way to send me home."

"What if he can't?" Maka asked.

I shrugged. "I'll keep trying."

She looked slightly hurt. "Don't you like it here?"

"It's not that… here's not my home. I don't belong here."

"Then make it your home." She said as she took hold of my hands. "We want you to stay with us."

I shook my head. "I don't know Maka… what if I'm something dangerous that you can't see?"


	10. Chapter 10

The dance was tonight so the classroom was all a buzz about what they were wearing, or what the music will be like. They were all excited and the positive vibes were practically pouring out of the school, but my mind was elsewhere. My mother had not turned up again and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. She said she'd visit me again but once again it's a promise she hasn't kept. I'll admit I don't necessarily like her but I regret not hearing her out a bit more regarding who and what I am. The gang knew about my whole situation that I'm from another world, they believed me and didn't tell anyone without my permission which I was incredibly grateful for. The only issue was how on edge I felt, every little thing made me think I was going to be taken away or I'd blink and be back in the world I grew up in. I stared at the candle that was by the chalk board, the Professor was on the floor explaining something about something or other. The flame just seemed to dance, flicker… and I jumped as I could have sworn I saw the shape of a bird take form in the flames. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed but thankfully they were immersed in Sid's words.

The bell signalled the end of the lesson and so everyone got their books and giggled about going home to get ready for the dance. I was still shaken by the fire; I knew what it meant and fear coursed through my body. "Hannah?" I got back to reality to see Kid stood next to me; the others had gone ahead. "You coming?" I nodded and stood up from my desk and walked next to Kid. "You alright? You seem distracted."

I shook my head. "Yeah I guess I'm a little tired I think." I muttered; I trusted Kid and felt a great deal of affection for him. But even he wouldn't come near me if my hunch was correct.

"You're still coming to the dance right?" He asked, as I looked to him he looked concerned.

It tugged at my heart to think I felt this way and yet I'd eventually leave him. "Of course, wouldn't be fair not to seeing as Patty and Liz bought my dress with your money." I tried to sound light hearted.

He laughed slightly. "But you want to come right?"

I decided to push my luck. "Do you want me to come?"

I felt his hand take mine as we walked. "If I'm honest, I'll be very sad if you don't come. So yes." He added with a sweet smile. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I've never been to a dance like this. I don't even know how to dance." We had already made it to the door to my flat.

"I'll lead, you'll be fine." He said confidently.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What if I still don't get it?"

"Then you'll have to dance with me all night until you get the hang of it." He winked before walking back down the stairs.

I was smiling as I unlocked the door and shut it behind me. My smile dropped once I saw someone was waiting for me in the living room. "Didn't think I'd see you here." I mumbled as I put my bag to the side and stood in front of my mother with my arms folded. "What are you after this time?"

She looked a little hurt by that question. "I wanted to see how you were." She seemed sincere.

"I'm as fine as I can be in a world I don't belong." I said as I sat down, she sat in a chair opposite.

"We both know that's not true sweetheart." She said gently. "You've begun to feel it haven't you?" I looked away from her. "I thought so. The magic in this world is awakening yours, and then the part of you that is so much more."

I snapped back at her. "Do you have the slightest comprehension what this is doing to me?" She looked down guiltily. "I am surrounded by people who would kill me so their weapon would become a weapon for Lord Death. And now I know that I'm a freak."

"Being a witch isn't being a freak." I saw her raise her head. "It's about having a family who understands you. We'd never make you feel scared. We'd never make you feel you don't belong."

"I belong with my friends." I said without thinking. "I belong with my friends and father back home." I clarified.

She smiled sadly. "You care for him don't you?" I knew she was talking about Kid. "Do you think he'll overlook you being a witch? It's only a matter of time before your soul is seen by someone and then everyone will know who you are. I'll be damned if I sit by and let you get killed by them!" She sounded very emotional. "Come back with me."

There was a silence between us for a while. "I have to get ready for the dance. See yourself out, you seem to know the entrances pretty well."

The dress didn't fill me with as much joy as before. I kept telling myself to not go to the dance, but everyone wanted me to go and to be honest I really wanted to dance with Kid. The dance started half an hour ago, but I decided and left the house finally. My heels clacked against the stone street as I slowly made my way to the academy. As I got up the stairs I was surprised to see Maka outside waiting for me, she grinned and practically ran to me. "Hannah! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." She did a small survey of me and I did the same. She looked utterly adorable, her hair was down in loose waves and she was wearing a ruby red dress with a black net trim around her knees. "You look awesome."

I smiled, I had actually put on makeup and did my hair in a messy bun with strands hanging to frame my face. "Thanks, you look super cute Maka." I complimented and she giggled and scratched the back of her head.

She grabbed my hand and all but pulled me into the great hall which was decked out with a buffet to the side and drink bowls with a big open space in the middle and a live band at the back with a stage in front. It looked beautiful. "Hannah!" Tsubaki called and beckoned us over where I saw Black Star and Soul were also waiting. "We're so glad you're here." She gave me a hug; I had noticed that after hearing about where I was really from Tsubaki in particular had become a lot more affectionate towards me. Tsubaki looked like a pitcher of water in a dry desert. She was wearing a figure hugging dark blue dress.

"Yeah I mean you don't look as good as the Almight Godliness of Black Star!" Black Star exclaimed despite being in a suit that was too big for him. "But you'll pass for an adequate close." He added with a wink.

"Hey Soul." I greeted him, and noticed how his suit had red accents that matched Maka's dress.

"Hey Hannah, you look great." He complimented which I thanked him.

"We were beginning to think you changed your mind." I turned at the voice of Kid and suddenly felt very self-conscious of my dress. Was I showing too much of my chest? Was the under dress too short? Was the lace over the top bunching and not looking right? "You look stunning."

I smiled a small and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked pretty sharp as well; a smart tailored black suit trousers and jacket. Underneath he was wearing a burgundy coloured shirt that had thin black vertical stripes. Liz and Patty were in matching emerald tight thing length dresses both with their hair in side ponytails. "You guys look amazing." I wish I had more height like Liz so I wouldn't have to be wearing these heels.

We talked for a little while and I had just finished the drink in my hand before a waltz style song began to play. Kid held his hand out. "I believe you owe me a dance." He smirked at me.

I took a moment but the sly looks the gang were giving me spurred me to take his hand and he led me to the floor. I glanced back and all the girls gave me a thumbs up causing the boys to look at them confused. My attention was brought back to Kid as he spun me round so I was in front of him. He place my left hand on his shoulder and he placed a hand on my waist and pulled me close. He led me with the other hand and I felt very conscious of how close we were. "You know for someone who said they didn't dance…" Kid began. "You're doing pretty well."

I smiled as I looked into his amber eyes. "I guess I have a good dancing partner." I smiled as he gently led me around the room. "This place looks amazing."

He looked briefly around. "When we throw parties, we don't hold back." He quickly returned his gaze to me. "Your dress is exquisite by the way."

I blushed slightly. "I have to say it took a while to find it."

"It suits you." He complimented again.

I smirked. "I have to say despite always seeing you in a suit you pull this one off very well."

He shrugged. "I am a man of fine taste. Hence why I'm dancing with you." I was beginning to get suspicious of all his compliments but before I could call him out on it he spoke again. "You look troubled today, is there something wrong?"

I shrugged. "It's hard to explain. I felt uneasy for most of the day for some reason." I couldn't tell him.

"How do you feel now?" His voice was soft and soothing.

I let him lead me, I didn't know how many songs had played since we started dancing but I knew one thing. "I feel like there's no safer place than here with you."

He let out a small and sigh. "Good. Because I want you to know you're safe with me."

I giggled as he picked me up slightly and spun me around and twirled me. Finally after God knows how long I begun to get tired. "I'm going to get some air." I told him and he nodded.

"I'll grab us a drink." He walked to the drinks bowls as I went out to the balcony. He returned with a drink in both hands.

He handed me the drink but he still looked at me. "What is it?" Did I have something on my face? Was my makeup smudged?

"Maka and the others told me you've spoken to them about where you're from. I thought that was very brave of you."

It was my turn to shrug. "I felt like they would possibly believe me." My mood dropped. "It would also give them an explanation when I suddenly disappear."

His smile dropped. "'When' you disappear?"

I couldn't meet his eyes. "Come on Kid you know your father is trying to find a way to get me home."

He looked hurt. "You want to leave?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm not from here. I don't belong here I don't know how many times I've said it-"

"And how many times have you meant it?!" He half yelled. I looked at him in surprise he raised his voice with me. "You look me in the eyes and tell me you hate it here. Tell me you don't feel welcome here." He took my now empty glass off me and held my hands. "Look me in the eyes and tell me I mean nothing to you."

I shook my head. "You know I can't do that. After getting to know you, you're friends who mean something to me."

"Then stay." He sounded almost desperate.

"Why does this mean so much to you?!" I was beginning to get frustrated.

I didn't register what was happening until I felt a set of lips on mine. I gripped Kid's shoulder about to push him away until I realised this was what I've been wanting. I closed my eyes and melted into his kiss as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him. I let him lead the kiss, as truthfully I hadn't much experience in the boy department. He pulled away gently and we were both breathing a little more heavily than normal. "That's why."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long, working full time definitely limits your time and energy to do other stuff. Here's a short chapter but I need it to set up the next one ;)**

 **p.s. Happy Christmas for tomorrow!**

"That's why." I blinked at him as he continued to hold me. "Please don't be in such a hurry to leave."

I stroked his cheek. "Alright. I won't."

He let out a wide smile and pecked me again on the lips. "And I've been wanting to do that for a while now. With you in that dress I guess that was the final straw."

I let out a small laugh. "Well it would appear we're interrupting something." We both turned our heads to a very smug looking Liz and Patty, I was suddenly very conscious of where Kid's hands were. "They're wondering where you guys are but we'll tell them you're busy." Liz said with mirth.

"No it's fine," I quickly defended as I took his hands off my waist and butt. "We'll be there in a second." I walked quickly back into the room, but Kid held my hand once he caught up with me.

We re-joined the gang and we got ourselves some food. Kid walked to go speak to his father, Soul and Black Star went as well which left me to the wolves. "You kissed him didn't you?" Maka hounded.

I rolled my eyes and silence myself with a bite of pizza. "I'll say, he was practically moulded into her." Liz commented.

"Yeah they were all smoochy smoochy!" Patty exclaimed with glee.

I let out a groan. "It was about time too." Maka concurred with the girls; I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh come on you've been making eyes at each other ever since you met."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I have not been making eyes."

"I did get worried though," Maka commented. "Earlier I was gonna join you on the balcony but you looked like you were arguing." I sipped my drink and avoided her eyes. "You were?"

I nodded. "I'm getting so confused guys."

"What about?" Tsubaki asked.

I sighed slightly. "I don't know what I'm meant to do. Do I stay here or go home?"

I noticed their demeanour dropped. "Well you can't go home yet right?" Liz asked and I shook my head. "Then don't think about it."

"Sis is right." Patty agreed. "Enjoy yourself while you're here."

"But-"

"Hannah at the end of the day you're here right now." Tsubaki agreed. I smiled and nodded and they then descended into talk again. They were right. If I couldn't go home yet then I should enjoy my time here.

I rubbed the sides of my head as a headache was threatening to surface. I excused myself to get some pain killers from the nurse's office. I opened the cabinet and took out a couple of pills and took them with some water. In the corner of my eye I saw a candle flicker, I squinted at it and it flickered. "Don't look at it." I whispered to myself and tore my eyes from it.

It was like a chant. Over and over again. It wouldn't stop! I clutched the sides of my head. "Shut up!" I yelled. As I opened my eyes the candle turned into a burning fire. Only a shape emerged from the flame. It was a giant bird, a phoenix to be exact. _Awaken now._ The bird flew to me and I held out my hands in defence. Only the bird went into me, it didn't burn or hurt. It felt like I could breathe properly after being suffocated for years. As I felt this rise in me I saw the fire around me begin to spread. "Oh no." It was me and I couldn't stop it. How could I when I didn't know how to control it?

I ran out of the room as the smoke was beginning to fill the room. I dashed behind a column as I somehow sensed someone coming around the corner. "Fire!" I heard someone yell. "Get everyone out of here now!"

 _Suppress it._ A voice in my head told me. _They'll kill you if you don't._ "How?" I asked the voice, even though I didn't know who I was speaking to. _Soul Protect._ The spell witches used to protect the appearance of their souls. "Soul… Protect." I muttered, a wave of feeling came over me. It was like when you have water trapped in your ears; a kind of muffling feeling.

I felt lightheaded though and I fell to the floor as the smoke began to also cloud my eyes. I coughed loudly as I could barely see next me. "Hannah!" Stein's voice came to me and I saw him kneel in front of me and lift me up. He carried me outside as I could breathe easier again. I remember hearing Maka and Kid's voice before blacking out.


	12. Chapter 12

My head felt heavy as I wearily opened my eyes. I looked around the bright room and though that maybe I was back home, I sat up and Kid, Maka, Soul, or the others were nowhere to be found. What surprised me the most, was how sad I suddenly felt. To be home is the thing I have been after ever since arriving to Death City. But I would miss them all.

Tears sprang at the corners of my eyes, I would never see them again. Kid. I was just beginning to fall-

"Welcome back Hannah." My heart practically leapt out in relief as I met a pair of amber eyes.

"Kid." I whispered.

He frowned and smoothed out my hair. "You're not symmetrical." He muttered under his breath. I let out a hoarse laugh making him wince ever so slightly. "What happened?"

He helped me sit up and my eyes adjusted to the cartoonish setting. It was only Kid and I in the room, and he was making my blanket all smoot and I was warm enough. "I don't know, I went to get some pain killers and then there was all that smoke." I rubbed my neck which was stiff. "Was there a fire?" I pretended to not know.

He gave me a sad smile. "Yeah, they think the fire started close to the medical room. But that's not the worst of it." My heart began to race, if he knew. I would be as good as dead. "They think a witch got in."

My hand began to shake. "What?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

His eyes widened as he leaned forward and took my hands in his. "It's alright the witch is nowhere to be found. You're safe it's okay." He stroked the side of my face. "The soul was detected but disappeared real quick."

I leaned my head into his palm. "You think the witch started the fire?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. They were probably after something and created that fire as a distraction."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Did anyone else get hurt?" I couldn't bear the thought if I ended up hurting someone.

"A few got a bit of smoke inhalation damage but that's not the main issue." I cocked an eyebrow in question. "The witch had a huge soul wavelength. Biggest I've felt since Medusa."

"How did they get away then?"

He looked down at my hands and rubbed them gently. "We don't know. But we need to find them."

I needed to ask. "Why?"

"We need to see whose side they're on." He patted my hands. "Between you and me though, a witch with that much power is dangerous. A small fire may just be the beginning." He lightly kissed me. "I know you've never seen a witch before or had to deal with them, but don't worry you're safe with me." He kissed me again but with a bit more behind it this time and I leaned into his touch. "I'm gonna go get the doctor to check on you."

He kissed my hand before getting up and walking out of the room, my heart sank through the floor. I felt a familiar wave of feeling rush through my body. "You always have impeccable timing." I muttered as I saw my mother in the corner of the room.

"You know you can't stay." She walked closer to my bed. Her black dress was simple but made her look innocent in a deadly way. "They're gonna figure it out."

I couldn't look at her. "I know." I admitted, she was right and I knew it in my heart. "He… I think I…"

"I know sweetheart." She leaned against the bed and I looked into her eyes that were so similar to mine. "But if you don't learn to control what you are you will end up hurting him." She touched my pinkie with her own. "What do you think they'll do then?"

"They'll kill me." I answered her question. "I don't want to be like Medusa."

"She's a rogue I promise. We're nothing like her." She leaned forward and took my hand more firmly in her own. "You need to come with me or they will find out and you will never have any freedom ever again."

A tear escaped my eye. "I know." I took her hand and she made the scenery change. Change to my new home.


	13. Chapter 13

3 months later…

"Anything?"

Kid huffed as he took off his jacket, giving Liz ad Patty a brief look. "Nothing." He sighed. "Absolutely nothing."

Liz looked at her hands, then back at the tired Grim Reaper. Kid's obsession with symmetry had gotten out of control without Hannah around to calm him down. He had a breakdown the other day and took the gang 4 hours to calm him enough to function. "Kid-"

"She's not gone." He snapped at Liz.

"Kid man," Soul started, looking sombre from the sofa with Maka. "There's been no sign. We all knew there would be a high chance she wasn't going to stay-"

"She's not gone!" He shouted while slamming his fist on the table.

"She wasn't from this world Kid! When are you gonna accept that?!" Soul shouted back.

"Soul!" Maka scolded him and threatened him with a book. "I agree with Kid." Kid looked at her with hope in his eyes. "I can feel that's she's still here I just know it."

Liz shook her head and rubbed her hair. "It's been 3 months and she hasn't made a sound or tried to make contact with us. I just can't see how she' still here and yet hasn't said a word to tell us she's okay." Black Star had refused to accept Hannah just left, and has been searching for her for 2 months straight with Tsubaki. Neither leaving any inch of the land unsearched. None of the group quite knew why he was so upset with her departure, but were all grateful he was relentless in his search even if it did end up getting himself into a fair bit of trouble along the way.

"Maybe she can't sis." Patty chimed in. Even her usual abundance of energy had dimmed since the loss of her close friend. "We all felt that signal of a witch when she went missing. Maybe she was taken."

"Why would they take her?" Kid couldn't even think straight anymore, he slumped on the sofa next to Maka. "I don't understand this."

"Maybe they knew how much she meant to you." Soul leaned his head on his knees.

"Or maybe she was afraid." The group turned to the door to see a rain soaked Tssubaki and Black star. They both looked troubled which set everyone on edge. "We've just come back from the East where we spoke to a guy in Tate City."

Kid's ear practically perked up at the news. "What did you find out Black Star?" Maka asked.

"He said there's been sightings of a new witch around with the Oriole Witches." Kid's eyes widened along with the others as they could tell where Black Star was going with his speech. "Their descriptions are a pretty good match of Hannah."

Maka let out a heavy sigh. "Oh that explains it." She rubbed her eyes. "She was terrified of what we would do if we found out."

"But that's insane we would never hurt her!" Patty shouted. "She's our friend she's not a bad person!"

It clicked for Kid. "The second witch." He and Maka shared a knowing look. "I'll bet anything she was her mother."

Tsubaki nodded. "I bet you she got under her skin and made her doubt us." The other nodded in agreement. "Otherwise she never would have doubted us."

"I would never had let anyone hurt her." Kid's voice was strong and had already made up his mind. "She belongs back here." He got up suddenly and walked around gathering supplies.

"Kid what are you doing?" Tsubaki questioned as she watched the young Grim Reaper fix a bag together.

"I'm going after her." His blunt response brought a smile to most of their faces.

"What if she doesn't want to come back Kid?" Liz's question made him stop in his tracks abruptly.

"She's right Kid." Soul agreed reluctantly. "She's been with Witches for 3 months. Who knows what she's gonna be like when you find her, if you find her?!"

"You think that's gonna stop me?! I love her and I'm going to make her see sense." Kid yelled back before heading to the door.

"Hey Kid!" Maka's shout made him turn, her face showed a small smile. "Don't stop till you bring her back."

Kid was walking around Tate City with his hood pulled up; not an uncommon sight in the town notorious for thieves. He tried as discreetly as he could to try and gather as much information as possible about the new witch about. He heard a rumour about a favourite spot of hers; a place in the ruins of the old castle on the base of the mountain.

He made a beeline towards in but halted in his tracks as he stared at the ruins with horror. "Asymmetrical garbage." He mumbled. "It's so hideous! How can this be?!" He slapped both sides of his face. "Such a disgusting display should not exist I couldn't possible go in a place like that!" He turned and was about to make a hasty retreat away before freezing. "She thought of that." He halted his skateboard. And stood there with the evening breeze blowing his hair. _She thought of that. She knew I wouldn't want to go into a place like that._ His thoughts came to the conclusion. _If she thinks this will deter me then she has another thing coming. I want her in my life too much to let her go so easily._ With a deep breath he made his way to the ruins and began to walk around.

The ruins themselves were quite beautiful to someone who wasn't obsessed with symmetry. They were of an old temple that was now collapsed and covered in vines and moss. Yet the patters etched into the walls were still visible through the greenery. "You shouldn't be here Kid." Her voice echoed through the ruins. "Why did you come?"

He couldn't determine where her voice was coming from yet. But if he kept her talking he would. "You almost sound surprised. I would have thought you'd knew I would find you."

"How did you?" Her voice sounded distant, unfamiliar to her usual warm voice.

"Black Star." He answered with a shrug, all the while roaming his amber eyes across the walls searching for her. "He hasn't stopped looking for you."

He heard a very small sigh. "You should leave Death the Kid."

This hurt him slightly. "Why's that?" He could nearly pinpoint her voice. "Do I remind you of a life still possible?" He was beginning to push her buttons.

"Don't be so silly Death the Kid." The fact she didn't call him 'Kid' was beginning to get to him. "It was a silly crush, nothing more."

"You and I both know that's not true." His voice was level and determined.

There was a slight pause. "Go back home Kid. Just leave."

There. He found her.

He swung himself around a pillar and finally came face to face with her. She had changed a lot in the past 3 months. She was wearing a black knee length cheongsam dress with a red floral pattern going up the right side next to the slit going to her thigh. She also had on black garter tights with knee length heeled boots. What seemed to change was her face. Her hair was straightened out and went to her elbows in a sleek controlled way. He noticed she was a much darker makeup around her eyes, and a dark red lipstick.

She looked like a witch.

Her look of shock went as quickly as it came as she came face to face with the boy she tried to convince herself she'd never see again. "I'm bringing you back home Hannah." He said to her with his hand out to her.

She scoffed. "Oh really? Back to be slaughtered when it suits? I don't think so Kid." She tried to walk around him but he blocked her way.

"You don't believe that, I know you don't."

She shook her head. "You said it yourself: 'a witch with that much power is dangerous'. That witch is me Kid." He tried moving closer to her, but every step he made she managed to take a step away. "I belong with my own kind Kid."

"You belong with your friends." His voice began to waver. "You belong with me." She didn't respond. "No-one would hurt you my father has given his word he would also protect you. None of us would-"

"This is what you want to go home with you! Soul release!" She released the magic guarding her soul wavelength and Kid's eyes widened and was nearly knocked off his feet. Her soul was as large as Dr Steins and far more virile. He noticed the signature was similar to that of fire, and of a great proud bird. "You think they'll accept this?! You think that they won't be afraid of me?!" She shouted.

He could see her tears though, and knew she was hurting as much as she was. He willed his feet to move to her, and he could feel the sheer severity of her soul but didn't stop. "I know they won't. Because they will know who you are. Not what you are."

His lips were about the graze hers but she shoved him away. "I'm a witch Kid, and possibly something a lot more dangerous."

He frowned at her, confused as to why she was pushing him away. "What are you talking about?"

"My mother says I'm special." She snorted. "Ironic how I always thought myself to be the most ordinary of people." She said more to herself than to Kid. "But she's gonna help me control it. I'm gonna be good Kid. I don't need your help with that."

She turned to walk away but he caught her hand. "Hannah I've been asking around about these witches and they're not good. Your mother is not a good witch."

She rolled her eyes at him. "She's been looking after me and helping me for the past 3 months."

"To turn you into a weapon!" He grabbed both her hands and made her look at him. "They want you to be dangerous! They want you to attack Death City and my father to help awaken the Kishin!"

She shook her head. "That's a lie!" She shouted at him and ripped her hands from him. "They care about me!"

"They brought you here to use you!" Rain began to pelt against them, thunder was echoing in the distance. "They want you to be hated and feared!"

"And what do you want huh?!" She was backed against a wall now, she couldn't put any more space between them. "For Meisters to look at me wishing for the easy kill to make a weapon for Lord Death?!"

He suddenly went quiet. "I want you to come back to me. I want you to help me figure out life." He was now chest to chest with her. "With you, I know…" He tucked her hair behind only one of her ears. "Even things that are asymmetrical can be beautiful to me. So long as you're with me." He leaned in and kissed her.

She couldn't bring herself to push him back as she wrapped her arms around his head and gave into the touch she was craving. What neither noticed was how much her soul wavelength calmed when Kid was near her. Nether knew how much time has passed but she abruptly pushed him and ran past him. "You're wrong, you don't need me you're Lord Death's son who needs symmetry to survive." She flicked her soaked hair from her face. "You don't need me."

"Yes I do. You need me too you know." His voice was a lot calmer than how he was feeling. "You don't have the soul of a witch. You have the soul of a good person who just wants a life of her own." His voice was sounding strained as he tried to desperately to convince her to go with him. "I can give you that." He swallowed. "I love you."

A tear escaped her eye, though he couldn't see through the rain. "I can't Kid. I can't hurt you." She raised her arms and a pair of wings made from fire appeared on her back.

With a spin she morphed into an eagle made entirely form flames. Kid watched helplessly as she flew away. "Hannah!" He yelled into the storm. "I'll not give up!"

"NEVER!"


	14. Chapter 14

Another month had passed since my run in with Kid. I felt disappointment.

So much for not giving up. He's not tried to bring me back home since back at the ruins. I winced as I wrapped a bandage around my arm, my latest injury with a run in with a dangerous kishin. Something nagged at the back of my mind from the last fight; my mother just disappeared.

Right as I thought I was going to get my head chopped off, thankfully my fire fans chopped his off instead. Something kept nagging at me… my mother was down and out for a lot longer than I anticipated. I winced as I patched myself up; a rule among witches here was if you got hurt, you cleaned yourself up after.

I rolled my shoulder after popping it back into place and stood up from my bed. I walked through the castle; the walls were cold and dripping with damp. It wasn't the best but the witches were supportive of helping me gain control of what I am and learning to channel it through my weapons I could summon.

I got to the room where the witches were setting up for a meeting. "You said she was special." I heard the Elder say.

"She is I assure you." My mother replied.

"So you keep saying." I could hear the threat in the Elder Witch's words. "Yet all you scheming, all your preparation for what?!" I risked a glance around the stone corner at the Elder, my mother and a powerful witch I knew to be called Ilythia.

"Elder speaks the truth." Ilythia said in a calm voice while looking at my mother. You experimented on the child while she was in your womb to make her a weapon for our cause yet it has shown no fruit."

My mother let out a groan. "She is here isn't she?!" I froze as there was silence as I thought they saw me. "We brought her here and she left those killers at the academy did she not?"

"She was friends with those brutes though." Elder said calmly, differing from my mother's tone. "Not only that but she is in love with Death's son. That presents a problem."

"She was." My mother said levelly, though I could see she was getting agitated. "She chose us over them."

"Her heart is changing." Ilythia warned. "We can all feel her heart wavering from our cause."

"She will do as I say. Once her training is complete she will kill Lord Death, his son and all those students at the school!" She yelled.

I gasped and couldn't contain my anger. "I will do no such thing!" I yelled at her. All 3 looked to me with a shocked expression. "You think I would betray my friends?"

My mother let out a cruel laugh. "You already have dear, you are here with us and not with them. Do you think they'll let you back after betraying them like this?"

I frowned at her. "I know they would." Elder and Ilythia didn't look angry nor surprised. "If I chose to I could go bac there any time I wanted."

"You can not!" Mother yelled.

"Your mother is right." Ilythia said calmly. "If you leave us to be with them you won't be welcome with us. Nor would we see you as ally or friend anymore."

I sighed. "Did you ever?" Silence was my answer. "You said it yourself; I'm meant to be a weapon. Even if I did have these powers you want me to have I'd never use them against Kid."

"The boy?" Mother ran her hands through her hair. "You still care for the boy?"

I nodded. "I love him."

Mother laughed again. "You don't know what love is, you're just a child."

I huffed. "I'm no longer a child mother! They know me and love me for who I am."

"They don't know you! They could never know you like we do!" She calmed with a few deep breaths. "We're your family."

I shook my head. "You don't even know it's my birthday today."

All we could hear was water trickling down the walls. None of them could meet my eyes bar my mother. Her eyes that I thought I knew so well just seemed gloomy and clouded. The eyes of a stranger now replaced the warm memory of a loving mother. "Hannah-"

"I'm leaving." She stood shell shocked as did Ilythia and Elder. "Thank you for your teachings but I cannot stay here any longer."

I turned to leave. "DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK!" I reeled to my mother who was seething. "You leave these walls you will not return to them!"

"Something I can live with." I turned once again but as I reached the wall the space next to my face was alight with fire.

I turned to my mother who took up a fighting stance. "I will not have my work go to waste." She gritted her teeth.

I shook my head. "You cannot be serious."

Ilythia and Elder stood by my mother and took a similar stance, a sting of betrayal went through my body at the two women I did hold as family. "We cannot allow you to leave Hannah."

"I'm afraid I'll be taking her from here ladies." I looked to my side to see Kid had snuck his way to me. He smirked at me and winked. "As she said she is leaving and I'll be taking her home now."

I couldn't stop the grin on my face at the sight of him. This quickly faded as I saw how angry the three witches were. "Then we kill you both."

It was a blur; all 3 came after us. Ilythia and Elder went after Kid which left my mother and I to finally settle things between us. But just as I thought I was gaining the upper hand when my flame fan clashed against her sword; she brought out a staff and a surge of wind and fire flew to me. The force of this knocked me clean through the wall and out to the darkness outside. I pushed a slab of rock off my stomach and rolled onto my hands and knees as my mother sauntered over the debris. She had a long cut on her forehead and several bruises. My body ached as I brought myself to my feet after wiping blood away from my lip. "You can still end this madness Hannah."

I shook my head. The cloud that shrouded my memories was lifted and I finally saw through it all. I saw through the lies and deception. "Kid was right the whole time. I don't have the soul of a witch at all. I have my own soul."

She shook her head. "I am your mother! You bear my soul's signature! You're my double!"

"Look at my soul again." No protect. No spells. I wasn't a witch. Everything she tried to place on me was just me wanting to be what my mother wanted. The spells were all her. "I see through your lies. You made me feel like I needed to be a witch but it was you the whole time! You're the one who needed me to be a witch!"

"Stop this!" She was becoming erratic.

"You were there the whole time! When I said the words it was you pulling the strings. Kid made me appear how I really am and that frightened you." She now looked scared. "You knew if I figured out what I am that I'd leave you with nothing! All that experimentation and you couldn't make me into the witch you wanted."

"Enough of this!" She raised her hands and I saw her conjure a lion of fire; her spirit animal. I didn't have time to think before it engulfed me in flames; but I was accustomed to pain and I blew it away to either side of me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before assaulting her with eagle after eagle. Each hit made her weaker and weaker. As she was distracted by the flurry I went around the back of her.

She noticed me too late as I plunged my dagger into her chest. The fire quickly extinguished around us. Hot tears were going down her cheeks. "You could have been unstoppable."

I twisted the knife making more blood flow onto my hands and she lurched forward. "I will be. Just not by your hands."

I yanked the knife out and her body fell limp to the floor. I turned to see Kid walking out the ruins, also covered in blood probably due to how Liz and Patty weren't here. He walked over to me and stroked my cheek. "You came back for me."

He smiled softly. "Like I told you… I will never give up on you." He kissed me and it was like we had been apart for years. He was bold as he held me firm against his body and offering me no rest bite. Eventually though we both had to return for air. I was breathing heavily as was he, and my cheeks suddenly felt very hot. "Oh, before I forget..." He reached into his pocket and brought out a box with a ribbon around it. "Happy birthday."

I smiled and pecked him on the lips again. "You remembered." I took off the ribbon and opened the box, my breath caught in my throat. It was a silver chain with a Death Academy skull on the end with onyx stones as the eyes. Either side of the skull were guns that were exact replicas of the guns Liz and Patty transformed into. "Kid it's beautiful."

He helped put it around my neck. "Now everyone will know you're with me." I turned back to face him and stroked his face. "I've been so lost since you left my arms."

"I was a fool to ever leave them." I kissed him once again allowing his arms to rap around me. "Take me home."


	15. Chapter 15

**There was an error when I did this the first time, hope I've fixed it**

* * *

"Are you certain it's okay for me to be here?" I asked Lord Death once again.

He let out a soft sigh as he hopped down the steps. "I understand why you left. Fear is a powerful thing, and I'm just sorry we didn't make you certain beyond anything that we'd never hurt you."

"But I was with the Witches… I-"

"You made a mistake." Stein interrupted me as he walked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It happens to all of us but we have to move past it. You can never go back to the Witches now you're back with us. They'd kill you before you even got close."

I shrugged. "Good thing I want to stay here then."

"Not that I'd let you go again anyway." I felt an arm snake its way around my waist as Kid kissed the top of my head. "Not without a fight at least." He added with a wink.

I smiled up at him and rested my head on his shoulder. "You really don't need to worry any more Hannah. You're home."

* * *

I was sat in the hospital with Maka helping her wounds with a healing spell. Her face visibly relaxed as the pain lessened greatly. "There you go Maka. The rest is up to you." I said to her as I took away the worst of the wound to her chest. I still hadn't gotten the hang of full healing spells but I was getting there.

She gave me a small smile. "Thanks Hannah." She squeezed my hand and we both glanced to Soul who was asleep. "He'll be alright won't he?"

I nodded. "The nurses say he made it through the worst of it now."

"Thanks to you." She quickly added. We managed to fight off the Kishin Asura… but at a terrible price. Lord Death didn't survive the assault and we had lost the strongest Meister to ever grace this land. The initial shock nearly cost all of us our lives but Maka and Soul brought us up and had us fight on.

In the 5 years since I cam back the whole school was a buzz with what happened. I got several booked lobbed at me by Maka before getting the wind squeezed out of me as they all hugged me half to death. I was expecting resentment or fear from the students but I didn't get any of it from anyone. I became a teacher at the Academy and was very happy. But the attack halted a certain plan I had in mind. "I did what I could to help those closest to me." I stroked her face. "I'm gonna go find Kid."

She gave my hand a squeeze before I left the room. I walked to where the ruins of Lord Death's office used to be. Kid was stood in front of the broken mirror with a blank expression on his face. He heard my footsteps and turned and gave me a sad smile. "Hi love." He greeted my with a light kiss. "How are the others?"

"Black Star is the worst naturally. The man is still a boy at heart." Kid let out a slight chuckle but my mood just fell as I remembered the death of a man I saw like my father. "I'm so sorry Kid." There was nothing else I could say.

He nodded. "He didn't die in vain. Asura is dead once and for all now." He brushed a tear from my cheek. "I will carry on his legacy as headmaster and teach young to respect the power we and they have." I smiled as I looked into the eyes I wouldn't be able to live without. "What is it?"

"You know I was speaking to your father about something before this whole incident happened." I began to become nervous and willed myself not to loose nerve.

"What was that?" He made my hair symmetrical behind my ears.

I drew in a breath. "I'm hopelessly in love with you Death the Kid." He smiled widely. "I'm willing to give up my old life and stay here forever with you if you'll have me?"

"Of course. I can't manage without you in my life anymore."

I licked my lips and shuffled. "Marry me?" His eyes widened. "I want to marry you, I want a family with you. I never want to be from your side any longer."

I didn't register him moving before his lips crashed onto mine, hot and demanding as he drew away I had to catch my breath. "You beat me to it."

* * *

 **Yay! Loves a happy ending :3**

 **Do you want an epilogue with their married life? If not I'll leave it here :) xx**


	16. Epilogue

"What if I want to be the most powerful though?" I looked at my student Yacob as he asked the question. "Surely being the strongest is the best, right?" I knew he wasn't being egotistical, Yacob just liked to know how everything worked.

I tilted my head as I leaned against the desk. "Not quite. Power is all very well and good but you have to know how to use it." I looked around the room to the young faces. "Take my husband for example; he is a Death Reaper with power beyond even he knows. Or Maka Albarn; one of the best Meisters around and able to bring out the best in her weapons or even Tsubaki; who has her multiple forms she can take and a relentless fighter. What do they all have in common?"

I waited for an answer. "They all know you?" I, along with the class chuckled at Kayleigh's answer and I gave her a little wink.

"While that's true, not the answer I'm looking for." I smiled and waited to see if any would pick it up. I saw a small hand raise and I grinned. "Yes Hisa?" I asked Maka's daughter.

"Control?"

I clicked my fingers and grinned. "Precisely." I walked around slightly as I spoke. "Control is essential; you can have all the power to defeat all the evil in all the worlds. But if you have no control over that, then you could end up hurting those you care about. I mean if I had no control over what I am this whole place wouldn't be standing." The room let out a slight chuckle. "Control isn't just essential but it's healthy. You have too much going on up there then you're gonna go insane trust me on that one." The bell went signalling the end of the lesson. "Okay guys we'll pick this up tomorrow." As the class began to file out I noticed Hisa walking towards me. "Hey Hisa, how you doing?" I asked.

The girl grinned at me showing her pointed teeth she inherited from her dad. She had Soul's white hair as well, but her eyes were all Maka. "I'm good thanks, mum's still recovering from her trip."

"You looking after your brother?" Maka and Soul also had a son called Nao who is only 3 years old.

"Naturally." She winked. "Anyway mum said to let you know she's still fine for lunch at the weekend."

"Fab, tell her to take it easy. I bet she's still trying to do stuff around the house." I joked with her.

"Yeah but dad swiftly grabs her and takes him ages to get her to say in her room." Yeah I'll just bet that's actually going on. It wouldn't surprise me if they already had another little one on the way. "I'll see you later Hannah." She waved as she went back to her home.

As I entered our home I felt a pang of loneliness. Kid and I have been trying to have kids for a while now, I was beginning to worry I couldn't have them. Maybe it was me being a witch? Would he leave me if I can't have kids? The thought sent shivers down my spine. "Hi love." I heard his voice from behind me. "What you doing stood in the hallway?" His arms wrapped around my waist and I turned around to face him. He had finally grown a lot taller and towered over even Soul, his amber eyes still remained the warm loving eyes I remember from when I first met him. I gave him a kiss and was about to walk to the kitchen but he caught my arm. "What's wrong? Your wavelength is all off."

Ever so perceptive. "I just got thinking again." I shrugged. "Just stupid thought I'm unsure of."

"Don't shut me out love. Tell me, please." I couldn't resist him when he started to stroke my face.

"I want a child Kid. But we've been trying for so long and I just…" I looked to his confused face. "What if I can't give you kids? What if it's me that's the problem?" A tear slid out of my eye. "Would you leave me if it was?"

His eyes went wide before he knelt in front of me. "Never." He grabbed my hands. "I married you because I love you. I love you for all of your good qualities and your bad ones, just as you do for me. Life without you would hold very little meaning to me." He stood up and pulled me closer to his body. "Yes I want kids, but I want you more." When he kissed me I could feel the power behind it. I wound my arms around his neck and things began to escalate. I felt my back hit the wall and he wrapped one of my legs around his waist and I could feel something very familiar to me. He pulled back slightly and smirked. "I guess we're just going to have to try harder." I let out a squeal as my feet left the floor and he carried me to our room.

I woke up feeling exhausted and I smiled as I felt amazing. I looked to the other side of the bed to see Kid's bare back sound asleep. I went into our bathroom and chuckled at how everything was symmetrical to a T. Even though I love him… I still had so much of a giggle if I pushed the vase 1cm to the left. I looked in the cabinet and saw a pregnancy test. I held it and shrugged, can't hurt just to check. I haven't actually checked for several weeks as I hit a bit of a low with it all. I did my business and washed my face waiting for the minutes to pass. I couldn't be bothered to look at the negative result so I walked out and went downstairs to make breakfast.

I was cooking some perfectly circular pancakes for him humming to myself. "Why didn't you wake me?" I turned to see Kid holding the negative test. He looked shocked.

"I didn't even look at it Kid. I haven't check in a while so thought why not." I took the pan off the heat but he still looked shell shocked. "Honey what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's positive." He whispered.

I dropped the plate. "You're lying." I ran to him and snatched the test of him and sure enough it said those words: 'pregnant 2-3 weeks'. I slowly looked to him and I didn't know what to do. "We did it."

He smiled and lifted me up in his arms. "We did it!" He shouted. "I can give you a family you've always wanted." He kissed me once again.

My face softened slightly. "What do you mean?"

He kissed the tip of my nose as he sat me on the counter and stood between my legs. "You weren't the only one thinking it was their fault."

I smiled sadly and brought his lips back to mine and his hands began to wander once again. "Right that's it get your butt back to bed you're not going anywhere this morning."

** 4 years later **

"I honestly have no idea how you do it Hannah." Tsubaki asked as she saw me wince slightly as I sat down. "You two are just…"

"Oh I know the 'problem' is we have an odd number." I said sarcastically. Tsubaki knew I was joking really, as I honestly had no complaints whatsoever. "We need to have 4 children to make it even."

Patty burst out laughing and Liz let out a chuckle. "I'm surprised he's not freaking at how the number 4 isn't symmetrical."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh don't get me started. The man wanted 8 as soon as we found out we could have kids."

Maka let out a howl. "Of course he did!" She wiped a tear of laughter. "You're loving it aren't you?"

I smiled. "Every second." I watched my children playing in the pool. Our first child was a beautiful girl we named Miya. And then we had the twins; Kyle and Isas. He was overjoyed at how identical they looked… however it meant we had an odd number.

The boys joined us with drinks and I smiled at my husband as he winked and sat next to me and nuzzled my hair. "So I suppose there's still something on my mind Hannah." Soul remarked.

Black Star nodded in agreement. "We all have a question on our mind."

I shrugged. "Go for it."

"If you could go back and choose…" Soul started. "Would you want to be brought to our world?"

I looked to all the friends I made being here. "I wouldn't trade this for anything."


End file.
